


What if

by mikeellee



Category: Brightburn (2019)
Genre: Alternative Energy, Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), F/M, What-If, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Again, is this a what-if story. We know nothing much about Cat so...well, I´m taking my spin here. What if she had power? super strength? How could this change the plot?
Relationships: Brandon Breyer/Caitlyn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Yeah I´m finally will write something for Brightburn fic. So yes, is an AU where Cat has power first things firsts: No, it won´t have an explanation for how she got the powers and second since Caitlyn has no real ground or characterization will be OOC.

The clock alarm on a small desk near a bed is ringing loudly with a high pitch sound and is making the young girl under the blanket on the bed groans and move back and forth in the bad. Finally, the young girl tattered on the desk looking for the clock to shut it down, her fingers finally spot the round shape of the clock and is ready to press the big bottom on the top of the clock to let silence rule the space, again, but, as she presses the button something unusual happens. 

There´s no soft "bop" the clock usually does and the young girl finds that odds, after all, the clock is loud even in its last breath. She rose from her bed and now looks in total shock as her alarm clock is shattered and it seems by her own fist.

"Caitlyn! Come on, you have school!" her mother´s voice snap Caitlyn from her muses as the alarm clock is shattered beyond repair. Did I cause this? She wonders and is quick to shake her head. No, it must have been on its last legs or something.

"Caitlyn!" the mother tries again and Caitlyn speaks now fully wake "I´m up, I´m up" she promised and takes her clothes, still looking a bit unnerved by her old alarm, and finally steps down to take breakfast. She is carrying the alarm with her and her mother, looking shocked at the scene, explains she´ll need a new one.

"It was such a good alarm clock" her mother stated a bit remorseful and Caitlyn rolls her eyes because she clearly disagrees with this notion. The sounds are very annoying. "Don´t roll your eyes and yes, it was good because it always managed to wake you up, sleepy beauty" her mother teased and she promised to bring a new one and this time it will be more resistant.

"Can this be one without any annoying sounds?"

"Sure, can you wake up on your own?"

"....No"

And this little teasing sealed the fate of Caitlyn´s new alarm clock. And as the topic is decided the mother, in her waitress´s uniform, asked what she was doing last night.

"I was watching some conspiracy theories," she stated giggling at her mother´s reaction. "No, not that one who thinks aliens make the pyramids in Ancient Egypt, but, rather that one who thinks aliens are walking among us and will rule the world" she finished and looks at her mother´s reaction, bemused at best, as she rolls her eyes just like Caitlyn.

"Don´t roll your eyes" she mocks and her mother is literally saved from any more teasing thanks to the school bus and is time for Caitlyn go to school and as she leaves the kitchen, with her backstage, her mother speaks once again the same advice she always does. "Cat, remember...stay away from that boy"

"Brandon?" Caitlyn does not get her warnings, but, not wanting to witness another rant she only nods and leaves the home, however, when she closed the door a bit strongly it falls apart and she looks at the scene with shock as her mother and some neighbours who witnessed the scene.

And she dashes out of the scene with the mother complaining about the carpenter who did, according to Lucy Connor, the work of making this door and it should be more resistant than this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The incident of this morning was not the first odd thing Caitlyn witness nor she was involved somehow, for example, when she was getting in the bus, in a perfect line queue and behind Susan and Frankie wanting to be inside, the two girls decided to closed the door behind Caitlyn (one distracted the bus driver while the other pressed the button) to serve as a mean prank, however, Cat, not registering the door opens by a press of a button tries to open...

And to everyone surprises she did it. The door is open, no, the door is almost removed from the bus and a cacophony of sounds. Frankie and Susan are now afraid ("it was just a prank, we didn´t want nothing bad to happen!") and the bus driver is angrily shouting ("Is the Principal´s fault...I told him more than once this bus needs an update. I told him and the cheap-ass, sorry girls, never listen") in the end, the bus driver call for a plan B.

And another bus is called to deliver the students, as the driver stated, it would be impossible to drive the students with a bus in that condition and while on the second bus the driver has no problem in letting his complaints be heard and the students are sharing the same opinion.

Now, on the second bus, all Caitlyn wants to do is sit and waits to be on the classroom. She is looking for a free spot and thankfully for her, she saw one, is not next to her friends but rather the same boy her mother always warm about it.

"Hi, Brandon" she waves at him friendly and asked if she could sit on the empty seat and the boy, not being a bigger talker, just nods smiling a bit awkwardly at her.

"Hi, Caitlyn" is his response and the boy is back on his back trying to focuses and not peering at the girl next to him, yet, when she made him a strange question is a bit impossible to not stare.

"Brandon...do you think is possible for someone to...open the bus´s door?"

Well, I could but I´m not human. This is something no one needs to know...yet. "Caitlyn is not your fault, the bus is old and everyone could see something like this would happen eventually" and this makes her smile in relief.

"You´re right, thanks, Brandon" and the boy blush a little at her compliment and the boy only nods offering a small smile. Brandon is right, it is an accident and the bus is older...is just coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: relatively short story here.

By all means, Brandon is not good in lift anyone´s mood so the fact his small talk manages to make Caitlyn, of all people, crack a small smile really made his day, however, the incident with the bus´s door still is in check in his mind.

The bus is old...right? Brandon thought and watches as Caitlyn waves goodbye at him, in a friendly way, and went to her girl friends who are chatting about something and Brandon bet is the bus´s door.   
The bus is old and nothing more. He thought as he rose from his seat and goes to the class.

Ignoring the others as usual as his eyes still watch Caitlyn, the girl is now absorbed in her talk with the girls and Brandon, with all the power he now has...still has trouble in social interactions. And this small and private revelation really make the boy pout at this.

Take the world is easier than this.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

The classroom is filled with students chatting and muttering something and is not unusual as the kids, according to this poor and tired teacher, love to gossip about anything. I really want a raise. She thought in a forlon way as she lets a tired sigh escaped her lips. Well, another day, another hope, if I can teach something to one kid, is worth.

And this line of thought often makes her hopeful eyes land on Brandon who is so ar one of her best student in the class, sure, he´s standoffish and seems to care for his subjects too much, but, in the end, he´s one of the best students she ever had and she knows his future will be bright.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn is behind Brandon pondering the latest events and so far Brandon is right, the bus´s door is older and all happened so far is a bizarre coincidence behind another. Maybe, she thought a bit relief, this is now over.

Her hand is on her cellphone toying sliglhty. The cellphone is not one of those modern types, but, to Caitlyn, it works just fine. The teacher begins speaks the subject for an exam and all the students begin writing and so does Caitlyn. And so does Brandon.

In a minute, the teacher´s voice is ignored as Caitlyn watches the screen of her cellphone it´s her friends sending silly emojis just to say they are not thrilled with the lecture right now and Caitlyn can´t blame them. In a moment, one of them makes a joke and it was so funny that Caitlyn couldn´t help giggling and this made the teacher stop lecturing and turns her gaze to the girl.

"What´s so funny, Caitlyn?" the teacher asked crossing her arms far from being angry but she does not tolerate her students not paying attention to the lecture.

"Nothing" she bluntly says and is pretty obvious she´s a bad liar as she´s holding the cellphone in her hand as if to shield it from everyone´s gaze. Again, the teacher is not buying it.

"Really, Ok, can you give me an example of things that are unbreakable?" and Caitlyn gulp as her mind is not in the game, so to speak, but, she´s a good student too (just like Brandon as her teacher loves to compare) so she can answer this.

"Diamonds"

"What else?"

"Uhm" her mind is blank and she look at Brandon is about to whisper an answer to her, but, the teacher didn´t let it. "the old Nokia cellphone" and some people laugh at this answer including the teacher.

"Ok, what else?"

And Caitlyn is starting to getting nervous here to the point she´s holding her cellphone tightly. The teacher looks at Caitlyn in a confused way as the girl got paled and looks afraid. "I broke my cellphone" and the class laugh thinking she´s joking.

Involuntary she laughs along because she hates to cry and would rather laugh then crying over something like this. Something she is not getting. The teacher drops the act and sends a motherly smile at Caitlyn. "Cat, I was just asking to see if you were paying attention...I wouldn´t take your phone, hell, I have mine and I couldn´t live without it, next time pays more attention to the class, ok?" and she nods and now she sits down.

She looks at her cellphone once everyone is back listening to the teacher. She puts the pieces of her cellphone and looks at the shattering form and wonders if this can also be classified as "just an old thing on its legs" when her cellphone didn´t have a year yet.

Brandon turns around to see Caitlyn and her shattering cellphone and back to the girl. Again, not a talker but Brandon can at least sense something is wrong. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...yeah, I´m...don´t worry"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

She does worries when she goes to the bathroom once the class is over and realizes to her luck or unlucky, depending on how she sees the situation, is all alone in the girls' bathroom. She´s looking at her shatter cellphone and now she´s crying.

"What´s going on?" she could blame this on poor fabric and design, sure, but, to destroy a cellphone as it is now...it would need a lot more than a more ''hold'' to break it. "It looks like someone throw out of a building..." Caitlyn then looks at the sink for a moment.

A typical sink you see in almost every bathroom, school or in residences, nothing fancy, but, it should be way heavier than one mere cellphone. Her hands are shivering a little.

"What am I doing?" Caitlyn asked herself again in this complete isolated area. A part of her rationalizes that if she couldn´t lift or even break this sink then is the final proof that Caitlyn just has bad luck with products and nothing more.

Gulping and still shivering, her hands are so sweaty now and she´s sweaty cold, finally, touch on the sink and closing her eyes she tries to lift it. In her mind, the image is clear, Caitlyn can´t do it and maybe ended up hurting herself for such a stupid idea and she would laugh at how dumb she is being which is not the norm for her.

That is a nice mental image, however, when she opens her eyes all she sees is a girl who lifts a sink and the pipes and all it shouldn´t be possible without any problem.

"What´s happening to me?" she asked herself putting the sink down as if weight nothing and right now it may as well don´t. 


	3. Part 3

What if part 3

In hindsight, this is a poor plan and it hits Caitlyn violently, a reality check as she was not prepared for, as the sink is now on the floor and water is being expanded fiercely on the floor and really all the girl can do is run away. Blessed by the luck that the hall is empty...not for much longer as the bells rings and people are starting to leave their classes to go to the next one.

Caitlyn only notices her outfit is cover in water, soaking wet, when one of the boys' wolf whistle Caitlyn and commented on her pinkish bra and again, Caitlyn is not having a good day right now. One of the professors saw the scene and jump to the conclusion the boy` did that and is taking them to the principal.

While Caitlyn is left with her friends who are making so many questions, and for once, just once, Caitlyn does not want to talk with them. "Did he throw water on your shirt? Pervert...Caitlyn why he would do that?" and more inane questions like that.

To their credit, they offer a towel to Caitlyn to dry herself, but, their questions and voices are only cementing what happened, at least, in her mind.

And right now, Caitlyn wants to be alone, so, she left her group. "Caitlyn, where are you going?" they asked and Caitlyn does not answer all she does is walk away from her usual group until she spots Brandon writing something on his journal. Alone as usual.

"Hi, Brandon" she speaks unsure. Maybe, the boy wants his solitude more than anything, but, Caitlyn has no other place to go right now. "Can I sit here?"

And the boy nods wordlessly. His eyes notice she´s still a bit wet and has the towel one of her friends offers to her and, remembering all the lessons his mother told you about chivalry, Brandon offers his jacket to her. 

"Oh, right, thank you" she accepts and stays in silence.

"If one of those boys splash water on you..." he begins thinking he would torture the boys in the vilest and cruel way one can imagine. Caitlyn just shakes her head at this and left unsaid what happened.

What´s going on here? Did she fight with one of her friends?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The PE class begins and Caitlyn´s friends are not talking with her. They get she wants to be left alone, but, no, the questions will be made...later when Caitlyn feels better. Maybe a boy really splashes water on her...or maybe it was one of those mean girls again.

The PE teacher wants to do a trust exercise and Brandon is hoping to be paired to Caitlyn, but, sadly, the teacher pairs him with a random girl who Brandon never care to learn the name and Caitlyn is with a boy named Bob Summers.

And yes, Brandon is not happy, but, for now, he can play along...he can talk with Caitlyn later. The exercise in his part was done well, nothing out of ordinary happening. The nameless girl catches him and he catches her easily, but, without any joy of both side.

"Good, ok, Connor and Summers. Is your turn" the teacher instructed and the boy let Caitlyn fall saying it was an accident, some of the boys are there chuckling, Caitlyn is really not having a good day here.

"Sure, Caitlyn" and offer his hand to help her get on her feet. She takes slowly. "I wouldn´t want to hurt you...God knows you and your mother can even afford to be here." and really, Caitlyn is not on a great mood as she closes her hand around his and for a split of seconds the boy, Bob, starts to fall on his kneel and Caitlyn realized what happened. And she let his hand go.

People look at the injured hand in shock. Suddenly, someone enters the gym and asks for Caitlyn Connor. "Caitlyn, the principal wants to see you NOW. is about the girls bathroom...did you broke the sink of that bathroom?"

And people are looking at Caitlyn as she has two heads, meanwhile, Brandon is the only one who is trying to understand the situation and looks pleased that Caitlyn broke the boy´s hand.

What are you hiding, Caitlyn?


	4. Part 4

N/A: this fandom is really smaller. I have an idea for a background here but meh...Also, if I misspelt Brandon´s aunt name wrong...my bad.

The world of the adults is not much different from the world of teenagers, after all, and this is an understatement of the century, especially if you talk about Ericka and Meirelen´s backstory.

Meirelen is the therapist of this school in Brightburn and often deals with troublesome children, but, if she may be honest ever since she spot Ericka´s daughter, Caitlyn, she has the prejudice of Caitlyn being a troublesome child of the worst calibre and wants to protect the others, even more, her nephew, from such horrible child.

The incident on the bathroom and how she broke Bill´s hand is proving enough that her concerns weren´t founded on petty jealousy. And, for once, people are backing her up. No one is mentioned the petty jealousy anymore as Caitlyn really a troubled girl and needs to stop at any cost.

"Ericka, glad you came so fast..." she offers a fake smile one that is very noticeable but Caitlyn is far too scared to point this one out, after all, Caitlyn did lots of dangerous things and...

Oh god! I broke his hand. I really broke his hand.

She´s at the verge of crying. What if Bill can´t ever again use his hand? What´s going on with her? Those questions are weighting down on her body and mind as Caitlyn would like to run away from everyone and everything.

"You stood too low, Mere, accusing my daughter of doing those things? Really?!" Ericka started crossing her arms, looking once at Caitlyn and refusing to acknowledge what happened, denial is her friend until she dies.

"We have witnesses who saw your precious daughter" a bit acid here but one can chuckle up as the Therapist taking the victim´s pain here and not doing an act of petty revenge. "and the boy was sent to the hospital, and one witness saw Caitlyn Connor leaving the bathroom who, mind you, is completely destroyed. Explain this one for me" and she has a smirking on her face and Ericka is pointing fingers.

"Well, maybe is your nephew!" Ericka accused and Caitlyn looks at her mom at such baseless accusation. "That kid is strange and I bet he did something on the bathroom ...He´s a creep!" Ericka completes and this time is Caitlyn who speaks. She can´t let her mother blame an innocent student for her odd crimes.

"No, mom it was me!" Caitlyn speaks now looking at her mom who is taken back by such confession. "I have super strength and I can break anything" and the Therapist shakes her head and send an alien look to Caitlyn. Is she pitying the girl or condescending? Well, why not both?

"You put those words on her mouth!" Ericka stared angrily. "You are still angry that your husband adores me and want to get revenge on my family. I´m not going to take your man, Mere, I promised" and offer a yellow smile now as the Therapist is not happy with such insinuation.

Yes, the reason for such petty jealousy, as people label, is because Tom, Mere´s husband, is still pretty much in love with Ericka and only agree to marry Mere herself because Ericka made perfectly clear, more than once may I add, she had no interest on Tom. And yes, no woman likes to know she´s the second-best.

"Your daughter is in suspension of this school and it is at the verge of being expelled. Now, Ericka, get yourself ready...the family has a lawyer and they may want to sue you two...compensation, the boy is pretty vocal about his pain" and Caitlyn decides to just run.

Oh God...what I have done?

As she runs she can still hear her mother screaming with the Therapist ("You set this one up") and she can clearly hear the answer ("No, your daughter did all on herself...") and as she runs fast as her legs can carry, and she is a faster runner, she didn´t notice Brandon looking at her intrigued.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Does exist others like me?" Brandon asked to the ship, for once, the ship is completely silent. And for once, Brandon is not happy with the ship as his eyes are getting red. "Is there others like me? Is Caitlyn like me?"

And nothing was given. Brandon has his first undone with the ship as the boy begins to fly, for a moment, he thought in to destroy the ship and is a tempting offer, but, for now...Brandon has to investigate things on his own.

Is Caitlyn like me? This proves we´re meant to be together from the start.


End file.
